Knights & Peasants (Sonadow)
by SilenceOfSanctuary
Summary: A Sonic/Shadow story, dating back to medieval times. Can Shadow keep his love for Sonic hidden or will it be discovered?(On hiatus until further notice).
1. Knighted

Shadow knelt before the king, his armor gleaming brightly in the light cast by the stained glass windows on each side of the castle walls. He kept his head down, eyes closed. He had waited his whole life for this day…

"I now dub thee Sir Lancelot, Knight of the Round Table." The crowd behind Shadow clapped loudly and cheered as the king tapped each of Shadow's shoulders with his blade. Shadow bowed his head again.

"Thank you Your Majesty. I promise to serve the kingdom faithfully and with protect it with my life." The king smiled and motioned for Shadow to stand. The king leaned closer to whisper.

"Lancelot will be your formal name. We will still call you Shadow." The king smiled and Shadow returned it, pride and joy filling him. He joined the other knights present that stood on either sides of the king and queen's thrones. He was the fifth to join the ranks.

The other knights nodded at him and the closest to him handed him his helmet. Shadow slipped it on over his face, the slits hiding his features but clear enough he could see around him.

The king and queen sat down together and took each other's hands, watching the festivities before them as royal members of ally kingdoms danced and socialized together. Shadow watched them protectively, already in the role of the knight.

"You don't have to watch them like a hawk you know." The knight next to him said. She was just a bit shorter than him with light-purple fur and a long tail. Her pose was the laziest of all but she let out an aura of danger and strength.

"I just want to take my role seriously. And who am I addressing?" Shadow asked, peering through the slits in his visor. The other knights, ignoring them, began to remove their helmets and Shadow did the same. This female was the last and the slowest to remove it.

She was beautiful, Shadow had to give her that. Her cat face was bright white with purple like her tail and her eyes gleamed warm like the sun. She seemed to have a fire burning inside of her that made you not want to look away.

"Blaze. But my formal name is Percival." Shadow nodded, bowing slightly to his superior. Blaze smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He glared, rubbing his ear. Blaze smirked at him.

"You are a knight now. Your only superiors are the king and queen. We knights fight as equals." The other knights nodded in agreement and closed in around Shadow.

The other three knights introduced themselves as Knuckles, Silver and Espio. The five of them talked and bonded all through the king and queen's party. That night, as Shadow laid down to sleep, he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have become what he had always wanted to be.

(The Next Afternoon…)

Shadow, or Lancelot as he was called by the peasants, sat on his black horse, standing guard over the fields outside the walls of the kingdom. This was where the farmers and poorer folks stayed and they were constantly under attack by different creatures. The king had assigned Shadow to patrol the perimeter of the walls until further notice.

Blaze rode up on her white horse, pulling it to a sudden stop behind Shadow.

"Anything Lancelot?" She asked, aware they were in front of peasants.

"Nothing Percival. No creatures to be seen." Blaze nodded and said something about making a check in and rode off.

The next few hours were also quiet. Shadow eventually got off his horse and let it wander to graze on grass nearby.

Suddenly a loud scream came from the farthest edge of the farmlands. A man in a long brown cloak had been dragged to the ground by a group of wolves. They snarled and bit at him, dragging him towards the trees.

"No! NO!" The blue hedgehog thrashed and fought but could not free himself. "Help!" The other peasants and farmers had scattered at the sight of the wolves; he was on his own.

Shadow ran to the boy's aid, unsheathing his black-gold sword. He swung it wildly upon the wolves, who pulled away from the helpless peasant and snarled at Shadow before running back into the woods. The boy's cloak was torn to shreds around his body as he gasped for air, his face still hidden behind his hood. Shadow knelt down beside him, putting his sword back on his hip.

"Are you terribly hurt?" Shadow spoke softly, looking at the bites and blood running down the boy's arms and legs and already knowing the answer. He reached forward to remove the boy's hood.

"N-no—!" But too late. The hood fell back from his face, exposing it. He looked up at Shadow with his long blue hair; one iris a bright grassy green, the other a dangerous color of purple. The man pulled his hood back up quickly, pushing away from Shadow. "D-don't touch me…" Shadow was shocked. This man was sick…very sick.

"Come with me to the palace. We can get you medicine." The boy shook his head rapidly.

"No…please…this is very contagious. I can't risk anyone getting sick because of me…that's why I was leaving." Shadow's heart was touched at his sincerity, noticing the pack on his back that had taken a beating from the wolves. Shadow held out his metal-gloved hand.

"Come…I promise we will get you fixed." The blue hedgehog looked up and took the offered hand and stood, following Shadow to his horse and climbing up in front of him.

"What is your name?" Shadow asked as they rode through the palace gates, feeling the warmth of the cloaked figure in front of him even through his armor.

"Sonic…Sonic the Hedgehog." The figure spoke just before everything went black.


	2. A New Love

"Shit!" Shadow quickly dismounted and took Sonic in his arms, rushing for the palace. Sonic was burning alive, his skin hot and covered in sweat. Shadow ran up the stairs, back bent with the weight of the man in his hands.

"Help! I've got an emergency!" Shadow ran into the doctor's personal part of the castle and set the burden down upon the bed. The doctor came rushing out, his cheeks flushed.

"Oh my…" Sonic was moaning and squirming in pain, his skin slick with sweat. His left eye, the disturbing purple one, seemed to pulse like a beating heart. Shadow took Sonic's hand, holding it tightly.

"Hang on Sonic…just hang on!" The doctor rushed around, gathering herbs and throwing them into a bowl and beating at them frantically until they made a powder. He grabbed a hot teapot and poured the water into the cup with the powder, mixing it hurriedly.

"Drink this!" The doctor moved Shadow aside and forced the cup to Sonic's lips, making him drink every drop even as he tried to thrash away. Shadow could remembering having to drink cup after cup of those herbs…disgusting taste and an even worse smell.

Slowly Sonic began to settle down and his eyes grew droopy until he finally passed out on the bed. The doctor had Shadow move him to a bed surrounded by a curtain for privacy. The doctor poked at Shadow and led him out of the room.

"This is a very serious disease Shadow. There's no cure and I don't have the right herbs and ingredients to battle it." Shadow's face turned deathly white. "We can only hope he lasts the next week…if not…then I'm afraid there's nothing that can be done to save him." The doctor bowed the knight out, saying he would look after Sonic.

Shadow spent the next few days out doing his duties, reporting to the king each night when Knuckles came to take over his shift. He spent what would have been his sleeping moments tossing and turning in bed, worrying over Sonic…who he barely knew. He couldn't get it out of his mind how someone could intrigue him so. Not to mention his looks weren't half bad either…Shadow groaned and rolled over to try to go to sleep.

That night he dreamed of Sonic. They sat upon a hill together looking out over the kingdom, Sonic's hand in his. Sonic was touching his eye with his other hand; it was still a sickly purple. But suddenly before Shadow's eyes the purple vanished and the green of normalcy took its place. The eyes…maybe that was what had done Shadow in. They were so deep and clear…so enticing.

Shadow's eyes popped open, startled out of his dream by someone touching his face. It was Sonic!

"I'm sorry…did I wake you?" He asked quietly, moving back so Shadow could sit up.

"Y-yes but it's alright. Are you feeling better?" Shadow could now see well. The moonlight streaming from the window revealed Sonic's cured green eye.

"Much, thank you." Sonic smiled, turning Shadow's heart into a quick-beating drum. "How are you? I haven't seen you come in to visit me." Shadow nodded.

"I know…and I'm sorry but the king has kept me late with duties."

Sonic blinked. "I see…"

Silence drifted between them, knight looking at peasant. Shadow could swear that Sonic could hear his rapidly pounding heart.

"Shadow?..."

"Yes?"

"…thank you." And suddenly Sonic's lips were on Shadow's own.


	3. Secrets

Shadow could hardly believe this had happened. Sonic was lying beside him in his bed, still warm from their love-making. Turned out Shadow was more of a dominant than he had previously realized. Sonic had been very patient, showing him what to do…what felt so good.

Yet it was so very wrong. It wasn't right. Shadow touched Sonic's stomach, feeling it rise and fall in sleep. A warmth spread through Shadow and he moved closer to Sonic, taking him in his arms, kissing his forehead. While he feared the consequences if they were discovered, he knew he was falling in love and he did not fear who he loved so much.

Slowly Sonic's eyes opened and he smiled. Shadow kissed him tenderly, teasing his tongue gently to making him moan and squirm a bit beneath him.

"Looks like someone woke up on the right side of the bed." Sonic giggled almost like a school girl and Shadow had to restrain his laughter with his hand. He couldn't help it; Sonic made him feel better than he had in years.

"Maybe." Shadow cracked a smile, letting out a low sexy growl. Sonic chuckled, gently taking his hand. "Last night…"

"Did you enjoy it? I hope I didn't hurt you. You certainly didn't hurt me." Sonic winked slightly and smiled, making Shadow blush. Shadow pulled him closer, nuzzling Sonic's neck lovingly and nibbling on it.

"I'm glad I didn't hurt you. And yes…it was amazing. Thank you." Shadow slowly got up from the bed, leaning down and giving Sonic another kiss. He then began to dress, pulling on his underclothes and then his armor. Sonic helped him with difficult clasps, brushing his hand over Shadow's skin when he could.

Finally Shadow stood before the mirror fully armored and ready to meet the king. Sonic gazed at him in awe. "My knight in shining armor…" Shadow smiled and bowed and Sonic's eyes widened. "No…I am a peasant. Knights do not bow to peasants."

"I bow to you because I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog." Shadow suddenly swept Sonic up in his arms and planted a deep kiss on his mouth. Sonic held him tightly, never wanting to let go.

But too soon Shadow set him down on his feet. "I'm sorry Sonic…but you have to go. If anyone finds you here we'll both be punished." Sonic nodded sadly and gave Shadow one last kiss. "I'll try to come visit you tonight ok?" Sonic grinned and vanished out the door in a blur.

That day Shadow was again put on guard duty outside the city walls, watching the farmers and their children work on pulling plants from the ground. He saw Sonic across the field with a little blue hedgehog boy, lifting him up in the air and making him smile.

He settled the boy on his shoulders and then put him up on a white horse, climbing up behind him. The boy giggled happily and pet the horse's fur; Sonic just happened to look up then and catch sight of Shadow.

He nodded his head at Shadow and rode by. When no one was looking Sonic gave a wink and trotted away. Shadow's eyes widened slightly behind his visor.

That night he craved for Sonic's company. He didn't enjoy being in bed all alone now that he had experienced it with someone else. Shadow tossed and turned all night long, his bed feeling too large and open.

Within the next few weeks Shadow had gained enough respect and rank as a knight to gain a personal servant. Shadow would have to choose his servant within the next few weeks but he already knew who he wanted.

The night before the news he had sent a letter to Sonic telling him to meet Shadow up in his bedroom after his check-in with the doctor. Shadow paced impatiently, anxious for Sonic to be here.

Finally the door opened and Sonic snuck inside, closing it silently behind him. "I'm sorry I'm la—" But Shadow had swept Sonic off his feet and had silenced him with a kiss. Sonic, having missed Shadow's company as well, kissed him back, their tongues battling together in their mouths.

Shadow set Sonic laying down on the bed. He quickly removed all of Sonic's clothes, unable to bear the thought of Sonic leaving him once again. Sonic held Shadow against him, biting his lip and digging his fingers into Shadow's back.

That night they made sweet hurried love together, over and over, never wanting to stop, never wanting to let it end. When they laid together afterwards, Shadow sleeping quietly, Sonic couldn't help but think of the possible consequences of their actions. Was this love all worth the trouble of sneaking around…?

(You can answer this question in a review if you want. :3 To Be Continued…)


End file.
